northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Aswangs Invade
Water Aswangs Invade 'is the 1st OP theme of Monsters In The Sea. *Lyrics: Chitose Nomura (Dr. Petrovsky) *Composition: Dr. Petrovsky *Arrangement: Hiroshi Oguchimaki, Keisuke Takanori *Artist: Dr. Petrovsky Lyrics 'English Lyrics From the distant future, there are evil ones are ready to destroy our world They are vampire-like shapeshifters who want to invade the present day But we will not afraid for their upcoming invasion Because we have the protectors to defend life today! Chorus 1: The water monsters are ready to invade the present But our protectors from the present and future will stop their invasion! Go protectors from the future! Save everyone's lives in present! Let's do our best and gain our victory for peace and unity! Go, MONSTER SLAYERS! As the time runs between future and present, the dark plans began to rise Don't be afraid, don't lose hope, people of the present day Let us hope that our protectors will gain victory against the enemies And save the Earth between time and space Chorus 2: The water monsters are ready to invade the present And the protectors are now ready to defeat them and return back to the future Shoot all evildoers! Defeat all evil invaders! Do your best to win good over evil! Go, MONSTER SLAYERS! (Instrumental) As the Queen of Water Monsters started to do an evil plan against us The protectors from present and future had also a plan to defeat her and her army Defeat her right now, defeat all her army! This is the key to save our world! (Save our world!) The water monsters are ready to invade the present And the protectors are now ready to defeat them and return back to the future Shoot all evildoers! Defeat all evil invaders! Do your best to win good over evil! (Repeat Chorus 1) Go, MONSTER SLAYERS!!!! 'Kanji Lyrics' 遠い未来から、邪悪なものが私たちの世界を破壊する準備がありますアール 彼らは、現在の日に侵入したい吸血鬼のような形状シフターアール しかし、我々は彼らの今後の侵攻の恐れない意志 今日我々が生活を守るためにプロテクターを持っているので！ Chorus 1: 水モンスターが存在を侵略する準備が整いました しかし、現在と未来から私たちのプロテクタは、彼らの侵略を停止します！ 未来からプロテクターを行く！現在ではすべての人の命を救う！ レッツは、平和と統一のための私達の最もよいとゲインの勝利を行う！ 、Go, MONSTER SLAYERS！ 時間が未来と現在の間に実行されると、暗いプランが上昇し始めた 恐れることはありません、現代の人々は、希望を失うことはありません 私たちは私たちのプロテクタは敵に対して勝利を得ることを願っていましょう 時間と空間の間に地球を救う Chorus 2: 水モンスターが存在を侵略する準備が整いました とプロテクタは、ここでそれらを倒し、未来に戻りする準備が整いました すべての悪人を撃つ！すべての悪の侵略者を倒せ！ 悪に対する善に勝つためにベストを尽くせ！ 、Go, MONSTER SLAYERS！ (Instrumental) 水モンスターの女王は私達に対して邪悪な計画をし始めたように 現在と未来からプロテクターはまた彼女を敗北させるために計画し、彼女の軍隊を持っていた 今、彼女の権利を倒す、すべての彼女の軍隊を倒す！ これは私達の世界を救うための鍵です！ (Save our world!) 水モンスターが存在を侵略する準備が整いました とプロテクタは、ここでそれらを倒し、未来に戻りする準備が整いました すべての悪人を撃つ！すべての悪の侵略者を倒せ！ 悪に対する善に勝つためにベストを尽くせ！ (Repeat Chorus 1) Go, MONSTER SLAYERS!!!! 'Romaji Lyrics' Tōi mirai kara, jaakuna mono ga watashitachi no sekai o hakai suru junbi ga arimasu āru '' ''Karera wa, genzai no hi ni shin'nyū shitai kyūketsuki no yōna keijō shifutāāru Shikashi, wareware wa karera no kongo no shinkō no osorenai ishi Kyō wareware ga seikatsu o mamoru tame ni purotekutā o motte irunode! '' Chorus 1: ''Mizu monsutā ga sonzai o shinryaku suru junbi ga totonoimashita '' ''Shikashi, genzai to mirai kara watashitachi no purotekuta wa, karera no shinryaku o teishi shimasu! '' ''Mirai kara purotekutā o iku! Genzaide wa subete no hito no inochi o sukuu! '' ''Rettsu wa, heiwa to tōitsu no tame no watashitachi no mottomo yoito '' ''Gein no shōri o okonau! , Go, MONSUTA SUREIYAZU! Jikan ga mirai to genzai no ma ni jikkō sa reru to, kurai puran ga jōshō shi hajimeta Osoreru koto wa arimasen, gendai no hitobito wa, kibō o ushinau koto wa arimasen '' ''Watashitachiha watashitachi no purotekuta wa teki ni taishite shōri o eru koto o negatte imashou '' ''Jikan to kūkan no ma ni chikyū o sukuu Chorus 2: Mizu monsutā ga sonzai o shinryaku suru junbi ga totonoimashita '' ''To purotekuta wa, koko de sorera o taoshi, mirai ni modori suru junbi ga ''totonoimashita ''Subete no akunin o utsu! Subete no aku no shinryaku-sha o taose! '' ''Aku ni taisuru zen ni katsu tame ni besuto o tsukuse! , Go, MONSUTA SUREIYAZU! Mizu monsutā no joō wa watashitachi ni taishite jaakuna keikaku o shi hajimeta yō ni '' ''Genzai to mirai kara purotekutā wa mata kanojo o haiboku sa seru tame ni keikakushi, kanojo no guntai o motte ita Ima, kanojo no kenri o taosu, subete no kanojo no guntai o taosu! '' ''Kore wa watashitachi no sekai o sukuu tame no kagidesu! (Save our world!) Mizu monsutā ga sonzai o shinryaku suru junbi ga totonoimashita '' ''To purotekuta wa, koko de sorera o taoshi, mirai ni modori suru junbi ga totonoimashita '' ''Subete no akunin o utsu! Subete no aku no shinryaku-sha o taose! '' ''Aku ni taisuru zen ni katsu tame ni besuto o tsukuse! (Repeat Chorus 1) Go, MONSUTA SUREIYAZU! Category:Monsters In The Sea Songs Category:Monsters In The Sea Category:North Chevronian TV theme songs